jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Tyber Zann
Tyber Zann, der auf Anaxes geboren wurde und zunächst eine Karriere in der Imperialen Akademie auf Carida einschlug, baute nach der Schlacht von Yavin seine Verbrecher-Organisation, das Zann-Konsortium, auf und verfolgte seine eigenen Pläne im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg - die Ausspielung der rivalisierenden Parteien zu seinem Vorteil. Nach Abrechnungen mit verschiedenen Kontrahenten, zu denen unter anderem Jabba der Hutte, Großadmiral Thrawn und Prinz Xizor gehörten, gelang Zann nach der Schlacht von Endor die Einnahme des Supersternzerstörers Eclipse bei den Schiffswerften von Kuat. So konnte er sich Zugriff auf die geheimsten Daten des Imperators verschaffen und so den Fortbestand des Zann-Konsortiums auf lange Sicht gewährleisten. Biografie Frühe Jahre Tyber Zann wurde im Jahr 34 VSY auf Anaxes geboren, wo seine Eltern eine Wiederaufbereitungsfirma namens Zann Remanufacturing besaßen und nach 19 VSY eng mit dem Galaktischen Imperium zusammenarbeiteten. Als er alt genug dafür war, machte er dort seine ersten Erfahrungen mit der Arbeitswelt. Doch schnell stellte sich für den intelligenten und talentierten Jungen heraus, dass er größere Herausforderungen suchte. Deshalb begann er schnell eine Karriere als Buchmacher für Sabacc-Spiele, die er bald in eine florierende Glücksspielszene verwandelte. Dies verschaffte ihm einen gewissen Ruf in der Unterwelt und weitere Talente des jungen Tyber traten ans Licht: Es stellte sich heraus, dass Tyber Zann ein geborener Führer und Organisationsgenie war, der berechnend und mit einer gewissen Arroganz den Konflikt mit den örtlichen Verbrecherorganisationen suchte. Die Imperiale Akademie auf Carida thumb|left|[[Mitth'raw'nuruodo|Thrawn war Tybers Konkurrent an der Akademie.]] Als Konsequenz daraus versuchte sich der Industriellensohn auch an größeren "Projekten". Bei dem Versuch, eine Waffenlieferung aus den Lagerhäusern seines Vaters zu entwenden, wurde er von den Sicherheitskräften festgenommen und seinem Vater vorgeführt. Dieser schickte seinen Sohn mit der Hoffnung auf Einsicht und Besserung an die Imperiale Akademie nach Carida, wo sein Sohn die rechte Disziplin und Gehorsam lernen sollte. Dort angekommen kamen Tyber sein scharfer Verstand und sein Organisationstalent zugute, in dem er scheinbar mitspielte und Gehorsam an den Tag legte. In Wirklichkeit jedoch nutzte er seinen Aufenthalt an der Akademie, um sein Wissen zu vergrößern und auf den verschiedensten Trainingsmissionen ein reiches Netzwerk an Kontakten aufzubauen. Zu dieser Zeit lernte der junge Tyber auch seinen späteren Partner Urai Fen kennen. Trotz seiner exzellenten Leistungen an der Akademie konnte der Industriellensohn mit Hilfe von Urai Fen seine Schmuggleraktivitäten weiterführen, indem er kleinere Kontingente an imperialen Waffen verschwinden und auf dem Schwarzmarkt gewinnbringend verkaufen ließ. So wurde der Schmugglerring Tyber Zanns einer der größten in der gesamten Galaxis. Schnell entstand eine Rivalität zwischen dem ausgezeichneten Studenten und dem aufstrebenden Chiss Thrawn. Jedoch zogen Tybers kriminelle Aktivitäten auch die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Verbrecherlords auf sich. Jabba dem Hutten war der Schmugglerring ein Dorn im Auge, sodass dieser kurz vor Tybers Abschluss an der Akademie ein Komplott inszenierte und einen Waffentransport abfing. Durch den Einsatz Urai Fens konnte eine strafrechtliche Verfolgung Tybers verhindert werden, doch dieser wurde unehrenhaft aus der Akademie entlassen, womit Thrawn zur größten Hoffnung der Akademie wurde. Aus diesem Grund hegte Tyber lange Zeit einen Groll gegen das Imperium und schwor auf Rache, um die vermeintlich gestohlene Zeit wieder gutzumachen. Partnerschaft mit Jabba thumb|right|Tyber im Gefängnis auf [[Kessel.]] Trotz des starken gegenseitigen Misstrauens ging Tyber Zann eine Partnerschaft mit Jabba ein, da er sonst keine Möglichkeit sah, sein Konsortium weiter aufzubauen. Während verschiedener "geschäftlicher Transaktionen" gelangte Tyber an Informationen über ein Sith-Artefakt, dass Jabba dem Imperium verkaufen wollte. Bis dahin war es dem angehenden Verbrecherfürsten bereits gelungen, ein gewisses Kontingent an eigenen Raumschiffen, Fahrzeugen und Soldaten aufzubauen. Als der Zeitpunkt der Übergabe gekommen war, landete Tyber mit Urai Fen und einigen Soldaten auf Felucia, um das Artefakt zu entwenden. Im Moment des Triumphs war es Tyber jedoch bewusst, dass er in einen Hinterhalt geraten war, so dass er das Artefakt an seinen Partner übergab und sich selbst von den imperialen Truppen auf Jabbas Geheiß hin wegen "Verbrechen gegen das Imperium" festnehmen ließ. Seine Strafe musste er in den Gewürzminen auf dem Planeten Kessel absitzen, während Urai Fen die Geschäfte des Konsortiums weiterführte. Auferstehung des Zann-Konsortiums thumb|left|Ein [[Mustafarianer will Tyber auf Kessel töten.]] Nach vielen Jahren in Gefangenschaft hatte sich Tyber einen gewissen Status unter den Gefangenen erworben, nicht zuletzt dadurch, dass er besonders "freundlich" mit seinen Zellengenossen umging. Bei der Befragung eines solchen erfuhr Tyber auch von geheimen Tresoren des Imperators, die in der gesamten Galaxis verteilt waren. Die besonders intensive Befragung führte dazu, dass sein Zellengenosse ihm keine Details oder Standorte verraten konnte. Aber Jabba wartete nur auf die richtige Gelegenheit, um seinen alten Partner loszuwerden. Nach einem letzten Versuch, den Verbleib des Artefakts zu erfahren, setzte Jabba im Jahr 0 VSY einen mustafarianischen Kopfgeldjäger auf Tyber an. Was der Hutt jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass Urai Fen, der in der Zwischenzeit einen Fluchtplan ausgearbeitet hatte, bereits zur Stelle war und den Mustafarianer ausschaltete. Daraufhin zettelten die Gefangenen einen Aufstand an, da ihnen Tyber eine Fluchtmöglichkeit versprochen hatte. Diese Bestand aus Han Solo, Chewbacca und dem Millennium Falken, der allerdings keine Gefangenenmeute aufnehmen konnte, sodass der skrupellose Verbrecher sie zurückließ. Han Solos Skepsis - ursprünglich hatte Urai ihn mit Gewürzschmuggel geködert - hinsichtlich dieses Auftrag konnte nur durch einen zusätzlichen finanziellen Anreiz gemildert werden. Urai Fen hatte in den vergangenen Jahren das Zann-Konsortium weitergeführt, konnte durch das Fehlen des Anführers nicht den früheren Standard halten. Einzig die versteckte Basis auf Ryloth hatte die Jahre überdauert. Von dort aus startete Tyber den Wiederaufbau seiner Organisation. Dazu nutzte er zunächst einige Verderber, die in den Nachbarsystemen die Korruption etablierten und so erste finanzielle Mittel beschafften. Die Piraterie im Mandalore-System konnte den Clanführer zur "Zusammenarbeit" mit dem Konsortium bewegen, was Tyber einige militärische Spielzeuge von Mandal Hypernautics verschaffte. thumb|right|[[Verderber verbreiten die Korruption in der Galaxis.]] In der Zwischenzeit hatte Urai weitere Nachforschungen bezüglich der Herkunft und des Zwecks des Sith-Artefaktes angestellt und herausgefunden, dass es noch aus den 4000 Jahre zurückliegenden Alten Sith-Kriegen stammen musste. Ihm ist dabei auch nicht verborgen geblieben, dass das Holocron außer der Speicherung von Daten noch weitere Funktionen hatte, konnte jedoch nichts Näheres dazu in Erfahrung bringen. Da das Imperium ein gesteigertes Interesse daran zeigte, sah Tyber darin seine Chance, an die versteckten Archive des Imperators zu kommen. Um weitere Anhaltspunkte zu bekommen, machte sich Tyber mitsamt einer kleinen Flotte auf zu den Trümmern des Todessterns. Aus seiner Zeit an der Akademie kannte er noch die Notfallprozeduren, die auch das Ausschleusen von Datenkernen beinhalteten. Bei der folgenden Suche traf das Konsortium auf verschiedene Rebellen-Streitkräfte wie Wedge Antilles und die Sonderstaffel, aber auch auf verschiedene imperiale Raumschiffe, die spontan zum Konsortium desertierten. Nach der Bergung von vier Kapseln traf die imperiale Flotte ein, um Yavin IV anzugreifen, sodass Tyber Zann den Rückzug anordnete. Die Auswertung der Datenkapseln bescherte Tyber eine Vielzahl an Terminplänen und Informationen über das Imperium, unter anderem über die Realität der geheimen Tresore Palpatines sowie die Entwürfe eines neuen Supersternzerstörers mit Koaxial-Superlaser: der ''Eclipse''-Klasse. Das ehrgeizige Projekt des Imperators wurde in den Schiffswerften von Kuat realisiert, was Tyber zu einem Ausflug zum dortigen Schwarzmarkt veranlasste, um das Schiff in Augenschein zu nehmen. Von der Größe der Eclipse beeindruckt sinniert Tyber über die Bedeutung des Namens und die Möglichkeit, an Bord zu gelangen, um Standortinformationen bezüglich der Tresore zu bekommen. Anschließend besuchte der Verbrecherfürst noch weitere Schwarzmärkte auf imperialen und Rebellen-Welten, wo er verschiedene - teils verbotene - Technologien zur Verstärkung seiner Truppen erwerben konnte. Ausgelöst durch diesen Ausflug nach Kuat mahnte Leutnant Izbella Saarrj vom Imperial Forensic Intelligence Team in einem Bericht an Kommandant Max Seerdon zur Vorsicht vor Tyber Zann und seiner Organisation, da sein Interesse an der Eclipse und die Kollateralschäden für das Imperium bei seinen früheren Auseinandersetzungen mit Jabba höchst alarmierend seien. Abrechnungen Jabba Doch bevor er sich weiteren Operationen gegen das Imperium widmen konnte, mischte sich der inzwischen auf die Aktivitäten des Konsortiums aufmerksam gewordene Jabba in Tybers Kommunikation ein. Nachdem er den Zugriff des Hutten geblockt hatte, ließ er seine Agenten die Übertragung zurückverfolgen und entdeckte damit einen versteckten Horchposten auf Saleucami. Dieses interessante und durchaus nützliche Objekt veranlasste Tyber zu einem kurzen, aber heftigen militärischen Schlag gegen Jabbas Handlanger, was den Horchposten in seine Hände brachte. thumb|right|[[Jabba Desilijic Tiure|Jabba siegessicher vor Tyber auf Hypori.]] Erstaunt stellte der Anaxi fest, dass Jabba an einer nach den Klonkriegen vergessenen Kampfdroidenfabrik auf Hypori interessiert war und machte sich sofort auf den Weg dorthin. Urai Fen mahnte seinen Partner zur Vorsicht, da die dort illegal produzierten Droidekas tödliche Gegner waren. Nach der Landung machte sich Urai im Schutz seines persönlichen Tarnfeldes auf den Weg zur Produktionskontrolle, um die angriffslustigen Droiden ruhigzustellen. Die Aktion hatte Erfolg, sodass Tyber und seine Soldaten nachrücken konnten, wo sie vom trandoshanischen Kopfgeldjäger Bossk erwartet wurden, der von Jabba mit der Ausschaltung Zanns beauftragt worden war. Dieser jedoch überbot Jabba um das Dreifache, was Bossk mit den Worten "Wo ist mein Ziel?" kommentierte. Daraufhin erschien Jabba persönlich in der Fabrik, um diese für sich zu beanspruchen. Die jedoch nun auf der Seite des Konsortiums kämpfenden Droidekas verhinderten eine Übernahme der Fabrik, worauf die Unternehmungslust des Hutten gestillt war und dieser sich unter den gnadenlosen Bedingungen Tyber Zanns nach Tatooine zurückzog. Da Jabba nun keine Gefahr mehr darstellte, konnte sich Tyber wieder den imperialen Tresoren zuwenden. Zwischenzeitlich wurden ihm Berichte über Ungehorsam unter seinen für die Korruption verantwortlichen Verderbern zugetragen, worauf er Urai beauftragte, die Gehirnwäsche in der Ausbildung zu intensivieren. Schlussfolgerungen bezüglich der Herkunft des Artefakts führten Tyber und Urai zu der Überlegung, dass die Informationen hieraus nur zu entschlüsseln sind, wenn jemand mit Fähigkeiten der Dunklen Seite der Macht das Holocron untersucht. Urai machte seinen Partner darauf aufmerksam, dass das Imperium derzeit ein besonderes Interesse am Planeten Dathomir zeigten, auf dem die Macht-sensitiven Nachtschwestern heimisch sind. Kurz vor dem Aufbruch nach Dathomir meldete sich der Piratencaptain aus dem Mandalore-System. Mandal Hypernautics hatte Interesse an einem Waffenstillstand im Austausch gegen weitere militärische Fahrzeuge und Raumschiffe bekundet, was dem Konsortium gelegen kam. Nachtschwestern thumb|left|Tyber verhandelt mit [[Silri.]] Aufgrund der von einem Verderber ausgeführte Sabotage eines Sensorsatelliten im Orbit Dathomirs war es Tyber und Urai möglich, völlig unbehelligt auf den Planeten zu gelangen. Durch den Einsatz ihrer persönlichen Tarnfelder konnten die beiden auch weiterhin unerkannt vorgehen und durch gezielte Angriffe und Korrumpierungen von imperialem Personal die Energiezufuhr des Stützpunktes nach und nach lahmlegen. Dies ermöglichte die Befreiung einiger Nachtschwestern, die vom Imperium inhaftiert worden waren. Erbost über die Behandlung durch den imperialen Gouverneur schlossen sich die Dathomir-Hexen Tyber an und bestiegen ihre wilden Rancors. Mit vereinten Kräften konnten Konsortium und Dathomiri das Singender-Berg-Gefängnis zerstören und die stärkste Nachtschwester Silri befreien. Von Anfang an herrschte eine gewisse Spannung zwischen Tyber und Silri, die sich nur widerwillig den Befehlen des Verbrecherfürsten unterordnete. Die Korrumpierung einiger auf Dathomir stationierter AT-ATs erlaubte einen nahezu ungehinderten Vormarsch bis zum Befehlszentrum des Gouverneurs. Dieser flehte um sein Leben, doch Silri nahm Rache und tötete den Imperialen mit ihrer Lichtpeitsche. Urai Fen war wenig begeistert über Tybers Allianz mit Silri, doch dieser versicherte ihm, dass er die Situation im Griff habe. Sollte sich die Nachtschwester jedoch gegen das Konsortium stellen, dürfe Urai entsprechende Maßnahmen ergreifen. Kurz nach der Rückkehr nach Ryloth empfing Tyber Zann eine Botschaft von seinem alten Konkurrenten Thrawn, der den Horchposten auf Saleucami angezapft hatte. Die alte Rivalität lebte sofort wieder auf und so äußerte Tyber eine gewisse Bewunderung für den Karrieresprung des Chiss, da er vermutet hatte, dieser würde höchstens einen Müllschlepper befehligen dürfen. Nach weiteren gegenseitigen Drohungen erfolgten Angriffe imperialer Kampfverbände auf die Außenstellen des Konsortiums bei Kessel und Nal Hutta, die jedoch durch entsprechende Vorsichtsmaßnahmen Tybers schnell beendet waren. Erste Untersuchungen des Artefakts durch Silri ergaben, dass es sich hierbei um eine Sternenkarte aus den Alten Sith-Kriegen handelte, die verschiedene Hyperraumkoordinaten enthielten. Die Nachtschwester schien über diese ziemlich verwundert zu sein, da sie ausschließlich im bereits erforschten Raum lagen. Aus reiner Provokation teilte Tyber Silri mit, dass er beabsichtige, das offenbar wertlose Artefakt höchstbietend zu verkaufen, worüber sich diese sehr aufregte. Gegenüber Urai Fen äußerte er jedoch, dass er den Verkauf als Druckmittel gegen Silri einsetzen wolle, um diese an der kurzen Leine zu halten. Prinz Xizor thumb|right|Tyber platziert die Beweise gegen [[Xizor.]] Prinz Xizor, Anführer der Schwarzen Sonne, kontaktierte Tyber, um das Sith-Artefakt im Auftrag Palpatines zu erwerben. Kurz bevor Xizor den Handel mit Jabba auf Felucia hatte beenden wollen, hatte der Anaxi ihm die Ware vor der Nase weggeklaut. Tyber dagegen wollte den Handel mit dem Imperium lieber persönlich abschließen und bat den Falleen deshalb um die Vermittlung eines entsprechenden Kontaktes. Xizor willigte ein, stellte aber die Bedingung, dass das Konsortium eine Lieferung Tibanna-Gas von Bespin klauen sollte. Dazu kontaktierte Urai Fen den Droiden-Kopfgeldjäger IG-88, der dem Konsortium eine unbehelligte Anreise und zusätzlich Zugang zum imperialen Sicherheitsnetzwerk in der Wolkenstadt verschaffen konnte. Allerdings dachte Tyber nicht einmal daran, die Verantwortung für den Überfall zu übernehmen, sodass er an verschiedenen Stellen die Schwarze Sonne belastende Beweise hinterließ. Kurz vor dem Verlassen Bespins traf dort jedoch Darth Vader ein, der die Rebellen-Allianz dort erwartete. Nach einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Konsortiumstruppen und dem Sith-Lord konnte Tyber jedoch mitsamt dem Tibanna-Gas entkommen. Auch die Intrige gegen Xizor hatte Erfolg, da imperiale Untersuchungen die falschen Beweise als echt ansahen, sodass Vader Rache an Xizor und der Schwarzen Sonne schwor. Als Tyber Zann Xizor dann über die Anwesenheit Vaders befragte, gab dieser zu, dies sei ein "Test" gewesen, den Tyber bestanden habe, und sicherte ihm die Arrangierung eines Treffens mit dem Imperium zu. Der Verbrecherfürst hatte inzwischen Kontakt mit Mandal Hypernautics aufgenommen, um verschiedene Entwürfe aus den Datenkapseln des Todessterns mit Hilfe des gestohlenen Tibanna-Gases produzieren zu lassen, was ihm die ''Vengeance''-Fregatte und die Aussicht auf ein neues Flaggschiff bescherte. Kurz darauf trafen die Koordinaten für das Treffen mit dem Imperium ein und Tyber stellte eine entsprechende Flotte zusammen, um der imperialen Kontaktperson nicht unterlegen zu sein. Wiederum äußerte sich Silri erbost über den Verkauf des Holocrons, konnte jedoch nichts weiter ausrichten. Tyber wies Urai noch einmal extra darauf hin, dass Bossk ihn zu dem Treffen begleiten solle. Thrawn [[Bild:Merciless2.jpg|thumb|left|Die Merciless.]] Ironischerweise führten die Koordinaten ins Carida-System, wo Tyber schon von seinem alten Konkurrenten Thrawn erwartet wurde. Überrascht, dass Xizor den Chiss als Kontakt ausgewählt hatte, ging das Wortgefecht zwischen den beiden weiter. Thrawn hatte das falsche Spiel auf Bespin im Gegensatz zu Vader durchschaut, der inzwischen die Schwarze Sonne zerschlagen hatte und Xizor töten ließ. Nach dem Erstschlag des Imperiums feierte Tybers neues Flaggschiff Premiere: der ''Aggressor''-Zerstörer Merciless setzte den Sternzerstörern Thrawns mit seinem gekoppelten Ionen-Plasma-Geschütz mächtig zu. Mit Schrecken meldete ein Untergebener, dass Bossk Kurs auf die Admonitor nahm, doch Tyber befahl die Verschonung des Trandoshaners. Thrawn ergriff die Flucht, da er erhalten hatte, was er wollte. Voller Empörung über den Verlust des Artefakts konfrontierte Silri Tyber mit seiner falschen Entscheidung, nur um nach einer entsprechenden Rückfrage zugeben zu müssen, dass es möglicherweise noch weitere, besser verschlüsselte Informationen enthielte. Nach einer entsprechend lautstarken Schelte Tybers wies dieser Urai an, den Peilsender im Artefakt zu aktivieren. Die völlig konsternierte Silri vernahm mit Staunen, dass Tyber den Verrat Bossks geplant hatte und durch ihn und Xizor endlich einen Zugang zu den privaten Archiven des Imperators auf Coruscant gefunden habe. Überraschend meldete sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt erneut der Piratencaptain aus dem Mandalore-System. Ungestüme Untergebene hatten Außenposten von Mandal Hypernautics angegriffen, worauf der Captain ein wenig Druck auf das Unternehmen ausgeübt und weitere Kriegsmaschinerie erpresst hatte. Tyber war erfreut, das ''Kedalbe''-Schlachtschiff und den Canderous Sturmpanzer seinem Arsenal hinzufügen zu können - ordnete jedoch die Exekution des Captains an, da jegliche Form von Insubordination zur Degeneration des Konsortiums führe. Tyber Zann und die Dunkle Seite Der Zentralcode thumb|right|Einsatzbesprechung auf [[Coruscant.]] Kurz darauf war der geeignete Moment zum Einbruch in die eher einem Museum ähnelnden Archive auf Coruscant gekommen, da Darth Vader und Imperator Palpatine sich auf dem Weg nach Endor befanden. Um den Plan nochmals zu erörtern, trafen sich Tyber, Urai und Silri vorher noch in einer nahen Cantina. Silri äußerte dabei ihren Unmut über ihre Aufgabe: die Bewachung des Ausgangs. Tyber machte sich nun auf dem Weg zum Treffen mit seinem bestochenen imperialen Kontaktmann, den er kurzerhand erschoss. Auf dem Weg zur Überwachungssteuerung musste er sich noch mit drei Schülern der Dunklen Seite auseinandersetzen, die jedoch für seinen Rawk Chopped Special Blaster kein Problem darstellten. Die Nachtschwester sah es jedoch nicht ein, auf die Rückkehr von Urai und Tyber zu warten und das Holocron im Museum zu belassen, sodass sie sich zusammen mit ihrem Rancor Knuddel auf den Weg durch das Museum machte. Nachdem sie einen Macht-Schüler und ein paar Rotgardisten besiegt hatte, konnte sie das Objekt ihrer Begierde wieder an sich nehmen. Bei einer erfolgreichen Entschlüsselung der Daten sollten Tyber und Urai mit dem Tod für ihre Drangsalierung bezahlen. thumb|left|Die Konfrontation mit dem Teleporter. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Urai bereits um die Energieknoten gekümmert, die von einigen weiteren Macht-Adepten bewacht wurden, die der Talortai als besondere Herausforderungen für seine Kampfklingen ansah. Nach der erfolgreichen Deaktivierung traf sich Urai mit Tyber und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum gesicherten Tresor, um den zentralen Zugangscode der privaten Datenbanken des Imperators an Bord der Eclipse zu stehlen. Dabei trafen sie auf Silri, die unbefugt ihren Posten verlassen hatte. Die Dathomir-Hexe war durch aktivierte Sicherheitssysteme in einem Raum eingesperrt worden, nachdem sie sich mit einigen übrig gebliebenen Dunklen Truppen hatte befassen müssen. Im Tresorvorraum hatte Tyber glücklicherweise ein paar MVEs platziert, die bei der Verteidigung vor weiteren Dunklen Truppen sehr hilfreich waren. Daraufhin konnten Urai und Tyber den Zentralcode beschaffen, mussten aber zugunsten ihrer Flucht weitere mögliche "Mitbringsel" dort zurücklassen. Zurück im Tresorvorraum konnte nur ein Ysalamiri-Käfig dabei helfen, einen weiteren Schüler der Dunklen Seite, der die Fähigkeit zur Teleportation besaß, zu besiegen. Glücklicherweise war die Fluchtmöglichkeit in Form eines HAVt-B5 Juggernaut trotz Silris Ungehorsam unentdeckt geblieben, wodurch die Flucht gelang und der Überfall erfolgreich abgeschlossen werden konnte. Nach dem Verlassen Coruscants erreichten Tyber Zann mehrere Nachrichten, die den Tod des Imperators und Darth Vaders sowie einen Verlust des Großteils der Flotte in der Schlacht von Endor verkündeten. Das nun folgende Chaos in der Flotte bot dem Konsortium die richtige Gelegenheit, die Werften von Kuat anzugreifen und die Eclipse einzunehmen. Die Schlacht von Kuat thumb|right|Die [[Schlacht von Kuat (4 NSY)|Schlacht von Kuat.]] Mit einem Großaufgebot von Schiffen begab sich Tyber nun nach Kuat und traf dort prompt auf Streitkräfte der Rebellen, die die Reste der Flotte und den neuen Supersternzerstörer vernichten wollten. Dies kam Zann gelegen, sodass er eine Allianz mit Han Solo einging. Nach der Zerstörung einiger Werftanlagen und ''Cardan V''-Klasse Raumstationen des Imperiums gelang einem Spezialkommando die Einnahme der noch im Bau befindlichen Eclipse. Erstaunt meldete das Kommando an Tyber, dass der Superlaser betriebsbereit war, der sofort davon Gebrauch machte, um sich sowohl der imperialen als auch der Rebellenflotte zu entledigen. Nach kurzer Zeit musste Solo den Rückzug antreten. Jedoch fiel aufgrund einer Überladung kurz darauf der Superlaser aus und die Konsortiumstruppen meldeten die baldige Ankunft des ''Exekutor''-Klasse Supersternzerstörers Annihilator mitsamt einer Eskorte von vier Sternzerstörern der ''Imperium''-Klasse. Zanns Flotte schaffte es, die Imperialen lange genug in Schach zu halten, bis der Superlaser repariert war, worauf die Schlacht ein recht schnelles Ende nahm - der immensen Feuerkraft war selbst die Annihilator nicht gewachsen. Triumph thumb|left|Tyber sichtet die Daten des [[Imperators.]] An Bord der Eclipse fand Tyber nun endlich den Zugang zu den persönlichen Datenbanken des Imperators, in denen er Informationen zu Konten mit Milliarden von Credits und Unmengen an geheimen Daten des Imperiums fand. Das Schiff selbst wollte er jedoch nicht behalten, da es ein zu großes und verwundbares Ziel für die Rebellen darstellte. Mit diesen immensen finanziellen Möglichkeiten sei der Fortbestand des Zann-Konsortiums auf lange Zeit gesichert. Mit dem Triumph vergaß er jedoch vollkommen Silri, die an einer Konsole eine Möglichkeit zur vollständigen Entschlüsselung des Holocrons fand und sich danach mit einem Schiff des Konsortiums absetzte. Auf einem bislang unbekannten Planetoiden landete die Nachtschwester und öffnete mittels des Holocrons eine versteckte Höhle, in der sich tausende von Sith-Troopern aus den Alten Sith-Kriegen in Karbonit eingefroren befanden. Im Moment ihres persönlichen Sieges schwor sie, Zann die Bedeutung wahrer Macht zu zeigen. Über die Entstehung der Partnerschaft mit Urai Fen und das weitere Schicksal Tyber Zanns ist bislang nichts bekannt. Eigenschaften thumb|right|Berechnung verschafft Tyber ein [[Holocron.]] Der Industriellensohn zeichnete sich im Besonderen durch eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und einen hochorganisierten Verstand aus. So gelang es ihm schon, in jungen Jahren ein Verbrechernetzwerk aufzubauen. Dazu kamen noch sein berechnendes Wesen, Skrupellosigkeit in Sachen Gewaltausübung und eine gewisse Arroganz, die es ihm erlaubten, eine tadellos funktionierende Verbrechensorganisation aufzubauen. Die Disziplin in dieser sowie Urai Fens Engagement sorgten sogar für den Fortbestand des Konsortiums während Tybers Gefangenschaft auf Kessel. So strebte der Verbrecherboss große Ziele an, die er zu erreichen sucht, egal wer sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Durch die militärische Ausbildung an der Imperialen Akademie auf Carida konnte der Anaxi neben erheblichen Kenntnissen im Umgang mit Waffen und Computern ebenfalls ein großes strategisches Wissen anhäufen, das ihm bei seinen späteren Auseinandersetzungen mit Thrawn und dem Imperium zugute kam. Weiterhin ist Tyber berechnend und hat ein gutes Gespür für Wahrheit und Lüge. Sein starker Willen erlaubt ihm sogar, einer geistigen Manipulation durch die Macht zu widerstehen. Auf seine Erziehung in einer wohlhabenden Familie lässt sich ebenfalls zurückführen, dass Tyber neben Basic auch die Sprachen Bocce, Hochgalaktisch und Huttisch beherrschte. Ausrüstung thumb|left|Tybers Blaster. Tyber besitzt einen speziell angefertigten Blaster, den Rawk Chopped Special. Er besitzt die Eigenschaften einer Schrotflinte und kann durch seine immens gesteigerte Leistung mehrere Personen auf einmal töten sowie kleinere Gebäude stark beschädigen. Außerdem besitzt der Verbrecherfürst wie Urai Fen auch ein persönliches Tarnfeld, das ihm die unbehelligte Fortbewegung in feindlichem Gebiet ermöglicht. Sein persönliches Raumschiff ist die Merciless, ein schwerer Zerstörer der Aggressor-Klasse, den sich Tyber von Mandal Hypernautics nach Entwürfen anfertigen ließ, die er in den Überresten des ersten Todessterns gefunden hatte. Sie besaß wie alle weiteren Aggressor-Zerstörer ein gekoppeltes Ionen-Plasma-Geschütz, war jedoch von außen schwarz und mit dem Kopf eines Krayt-Drachen bemalt. Hinter den Kulissen [[Bild:FoC-Cover.jpg|thumb|right|Das Cover von Forces of Corruption.]] *Der Name "Tyber Zann" hat mehrere interessante Ursprünge: Es ist möglich, dass die Entwickler dem Autor Timothy Zahn mit diesem Namen sowie der Verwendung einiger seiner Figuren (u.a. Thrawn, Mara Jade und Talon Karrde) Respekt zollen. Einige Entwickler von Petroglyph waren an der Entstehung mehrerer Command & Conquer-Teile beteiligt. Eines dieser Spiele heißt Tiberian Sun, in dem es um eine Substanz namens Tiberium geht. *LucasArts wollte den Charakter zusätzlich bekannt machen, indem Tyber Zann ein eigener Artikel im Star Wars Insider 89 gewidmet wurde. Für die Illustrationen des Verbrecherlords ließ sich Joe Corroney vom britischen Schauspieler Jason Isaacs inspirieren, der in den Harry Potter-Filmen den "Lucius Malfoy" verkörperte, von dem er hauptsächlich das leicht arrogante Auftreten und die langen weißen Haare übernahm. *Anscheinend haben sich die Entwickler eine kleine Anspielung auf das Spiel Knights of the Old Republic erlaubt. Tyber Zann spricht mit Urai Fen über das Holocron und sagt dabei: „Irgendwie scheint jedes existierende Sith-Artefakt eine Art Sternenkarte zu sein, nicht wahr, Urai?“ *Das Ende der Kampagne legt nahe, dass eine weitere Fortsetzung von Empire at War folgen wird. Weblinks *''Offizielle Seite'' zu Forces of Corruption *''Interview mit Tyber Zann'' auf IGN.com Quellen *''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *'' '' auf LucasForums.com Zann, Tyber Zann, Tyber Zann, Tyber Zann, Tyber Kategorie:Zann-Konsortium Zann, Tyber en:Tyber Zann pl:Tyber Zann